1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of aquatic traps, most specifically, those designed for the trapping of bait fish, such as shiners, minnows, and other aquatic life.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,328 relates to a trap for small fish that includes annular top and bottom panels and a peripheral side panel extending therebetween about a substantial portion of the periphery, the ends of the side panel being directed inward from the peripheral edges to define an opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,756 relates to an entrance gate for fish and crab traps that includes a rectangular frame to which is attached a plurality of flexible plastic finger assemblies which collectively form a converging passageway into the trap.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,465 relates to a fish and crab trap that includes a basket having a resilient mouth, a cable attached to the basket near the mouth and an anchor likewise attached to the basket near the mouth but substantially opposite the cable attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,776 relates to a fish and bait trap that floats and that includes a cylindrical cage within which fish may live when trapped, a shelter having spaced floats being superimposed over the cage in journaled relationship therewith allowing the cage to be rotated relative to the shelter.
Design U.S. Pat. No. 269,109 discloses an ornamental design for a fish trap.